


just right together

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: It felt nice. Like this was supposed to happen, like they were always destined to be there, to be with each other, to be basking in the light of the moon like this, to be intertwined.Holding Hurley just feltright.(at the end of hardship, you can always find light)
Relationships: Hurley/Sloane (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	just right together

**Author's Note:**

> you ever find yourself sitting at your computer at 2 am and go into a trance state fueled by the energy of a convention weekend and your intense lesbian desire to kiss a girl and end up with some fluffy, mushy writing?  
yeah  
enjoy!

It felt nice. Like this was supposed to happen, like they were always destined to be there, to be with each other, to be basking in the light of the moon like this, to be intertwined.

Holding Hurley just felt _right_.

And hold her Sloane was, against her chest, hands on her cheeks, their lips separated by nothing, every inch of them sharing heat and love and life. She didn’t know how long they’d been kissing and she didn’t care, because each breath they took when their lips were apart felt like one, and Hurley’s hands on her arms kept her grounded in their moment. She just wanted to keep kissing, keep kissing until they’d melted into each other and there was no way they could be apart again, keep kissing until the sun came up and beckoned them into the first morning of their new life. Together. Their new life together. The phrase buzzed in her mind and she would’ve smiled if her lips weren’t occupied. Maybe it was too soon to say that, maybe they were too young to know, maybe life would try to break them apart again and rip apart everything they had. It didn’t matter, because “maybe” didn’t mean anything; it was a coward’s phrase, a cop-out the universe took when it tried to get her to flinch. She wasn’t going to flinch. She was never going to flinch again.

Hurley’s hands tightened on her arms and Sloane realized that they were still sitting on the floor of Hurley’s bedroom and their faces were still dirty and there were tear tracks down both of their faces, slicing sections into the dirt, washing away what they hadn’t had time to. They were trembling, both of them, and Sloane tried to open her mouth to ask what Hurley had been trying to say only to realize she was crying, and Hurley was crying, and they were kissing again because the tears were of pure joy, even cut into little stolen breaths of kisses. Hurley was chuckling between tears and Sloane was trying not to laugh and everything was right, they were making up for lost time and everything was right and this was what they were always supposed to be. They’d been denied it so long, by themselves and the world and the things beyond, but everything was right.

There were hands on Sloane’s face when she tried to suppress the hiccups bubbling in her stomach and she leaned into them without thinking, felt the calluses on Hurley’s hands caress her face and Hurley was just _ looking _ at her, and their eyes met and Sloane looked at her back and they were both still dirty but that was fine, the tears were wiping so much away and if washing her face off meant breaking this moment then she would wait as long as it took to ride out the high of finally, finally, finally getting to kiss her. Her fingers ran through the orange curls she loved so much and she settled their foreheads together and they were still breathing their breaths together, existing together, melting together.

And Hurley said something about washing off and Sloane replied with something about together and the moment didn’t end, just shifted, just changed scene and picked up where it started with kissing and laughing and crying all at once but the mess that’d gotten them there was running down the drain and there were fingers washing hair and the moon was their only light, but that was fine, under the moon was exactly where they did their best work.

And then they were in bed together, wrapped in clean, warm clothes and each other and the blankets and the moonlight, and they weren’t quite kissing but Sloane’s hands were buried up the back of Hurley’s shirt and Hurley had her by the waist and they were trying to fit on just one half of a two-person bed because the idea of being apart wasn’t something they wanted to consider, not yet, not while their wholeness was so new and so warm and so perfect.

There was an “I love you,” and its echo, and then another, another, an apology, a rebuttal, a promise, a second promise, mumbles of every time an “I love you” went unsaid and every time it was a whisper on the wind and every time the moon had heard their silent (or not so silent) pleas for the next “I love you” to be heard instead of stashed away or missed. There were more tears cried into shoulders and hair and pillows and each other’s lips and there were kisses and trying to melt into each other and trying, trying not to let the moment end a millisecond earlier than it had to.

The sun greeted them but didn’t wake them, and it was there when they woke, and everything was right, and life began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. this is so divorced from its original idea that tbh you can imagine this happens when and wherever, but fun fact! this was originally a scene idea for a, as of writing this note, modern w/ magic (and maybe smth else :eyes:) hurloane au i've been working on for a while <strike>(additional fun fact: the document this is on is called "what's up i'm gay")</strike>  
hopefully that fic will come out one day, and also you enjoyed this!! if you did, i'd love to hear your thoughts!!  
if you want to see more of my work, chat with me, generally see what i'm about, all that, you can find me on tumblr at [thegempage](https://thegempage.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@achillopal](https://twitter.com/achillopal)! have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!


End file.
